


Three Men Together in a Boat

by DoreyG



Category: Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: Alley!making out, Bathroom!Sex, Because Svedberg is my favourite and keeps making me sob, Community: kink_bingo, Danger, Drabble Collection, Electricity, First Time, Implied blow-jobs, Kink Bingo: January 2013 mini-challenge, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Tattoos/tattooing, Threesome, Wildcard, morning!sex, piercings/needleplay, sleepy/unconscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stills him with a kiss, a trick he thought only worked in movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piercings/Needleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another entry in my mini-fic saga! (I like the word saga, it makes things sound very dramatic.) This was mainly written because Svedberg is my favourite character and I just want him to be happy (like I want everybody else to be happy, and man I should've realized this before plunging into Wallander). Mainly taken from the BBC canon, most visual cues certainly are, but with little bits from the books. Also takes place in a happy, fun universe where NOBODY DIES and EVERYTHING IS COOL.
> 
> ...Wallander obviously gives me a lot of feelings like that.

Magnus comes into work one day proudly displaying a shiny earring on the side of his ear. He laughs so hard that he’s almost sick, doubles over to the floor and whoops in huge gasps of breath as Magnus glares and Magnus pouts and Magnus stalks off to sulk in Kurt’s office.

…The man gets his revenge only a little later, though. Pressing him up against a cold sink in the men’s toilets and making him _whimper_ until that silver band in his ear is the only thing he can see.


	2. Tattoos/Tattooing

He finds Sved- _Kalle’s_ tattoo when they finally coax each other to take their clothes off. A tiny bird, delicate on his abdomen.

“Uh,” Sve- Kalle immediately notices, draws back with a blush, “it was a teenage mistake. I can always put my shirt back on? We can do this with my shirt on. In fact, we don’t _have_ to do it at all if you -“

He stills him with a kiss, a trick he thought only worked in movies. 

…And spends the rest of the night returning to the tattoo, until Kalle shudders and falls apart underneath him.


	3. Wildcard (Danger)

The first time he returns the favour (as it were) and kisses Magnus is a few minutes after they’ve finally chased down a killer with a penchant for cops. Kalle is getting his scratches treated, Lisa is busy yelling various people down, Anne-Britt and Nyberg are only awake (alive) due to the influence of coffee…. And the only thing he can think of is taking Magnus’ face between his hands, backing him against a wall and starting to roll against him with a desperation that he can’t quite contain.

…Magnus rolls back, at least.

It’s enough.

(It’s more than enough.)


	4. Electricity

The first time Magnus gets shocked, by the admittedly _awful_ wiring, at Kurt’s place he goes on an hour long rant about _safety_ and _boundaries_ and _do you even_ want _us to fucking stay over, Kurt?_

It all ends with him kissing (sucking) it better, Magnus groaning sweetly on the bed as Kurt watches them from the side with a dazed expression.


	5. Sleepy/Unconscious

For all the times that they’ve done this now, and that has been a _lot_ of times, his favourite ones are still in the morning – when the world seems fresh, and new, and uncomplicated and he’s too tired to believe anything but the inherent goodness of fresh sheets and new acres of flesh and uncomplicated moans drifting between the three of them.

…Soppy, really.

But the good kind.


End file.
